Awakening
by xSeiichi
Summary: Quelques mémoires


Je voudrais marcher, ne jamais m'arrêter. Ainsi seulement la vie me paraît possible. J'aimais notre pas accordé, c'était la plus belle réalité du monde. Où vais-je aujourd'hui, car marcher, ce n'est pas seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre. Où est mon but ? J'obéis aux ordres d'urgence : vivre, et faire vivre. C'est presque facile et c'est ainsi seulement en ramenant les choses à leur base que je puis accomplir ce qui est à faire.

Je suis bien dans le silence de l'hiver, sur la terre nue et sans odeur. Je m'efforce au même sommeil. Au printemps, je naviguerais à contretemps. Le soleil, les bourgeons, les parfums, les chants d'oiseaux me submergerait.

Que faire devant la première fleur sinon l'aimer et vouloir vivre aussi simplement qu'elle ?  
Faut-il accepter un futur dont tu es absent ?

Je suis les mêmes chemins qu'il y a un an. Il était tôt alors. Les chaises étaient abandonnées. Quelques écoliers passaient rapidement. L'année déclinait vers l'hiver. C'était la mort pour cette feuille que le vent chassait et pour celles sur lesquelles je posais les pieds.  
Mais, pouvais-je admettre que des hommes naissent quant tu mourrais ?

Je tournais et je retournais dans les sentiers connus et aimés. Chaque arbre se dressait comme un barreau. Je respirais lentement à pleins poumons. Je n'osais m'asseoir, l'arrêt me faisait peur.  
Je marchais comme je l'allais sans fin à travers le monde. Je respirais comme on boit après une course. Je ne cherchais aucune solution puisque la solution existait. Elle n'était pas supportable.

Jusque-là, je n'avais jamais été intéressé par la mort.  
Je ne comptais pas avec elle. Seule la vie importait.

La mort ? Un rendez-vous à la fois inéluctable et éternellement manqué puisque sa présence signifie notre absence.  
Le "jamais plus" était à notre porte.  
Je me répétais que, la mort n'est rien, que seules la peur, la souffrance physique et la douleur de quitter ceux que l'on aime ou l'oeuvre entreprise rendent son approche atroce et que cela te serait épargné.

Je découvrais le malheur.

J'ai quatre ou cinq ans. Je suis à la gare avec ma mère. Nous faisons la queue devant le guichet. Je ne vois pas l'homme à qui elle s'adresse, mais j'entends et je me serre contre elle. Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui encore du saut de mon sang. Nous sommes dans le train. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce trajet. Je sais ce qui m'attends. Je calcule le temps qu'il me reste à vivre auprès d'elle avant de la quitter pour un temps qui me semble aussi long que l'existence elle-même.  
Je crois que j'ai déjà appris à ne pas pleurer.  
Je suis un enfant de divorcés, comme beaucoup, l'enjeu de deux êtres qui, après s'être aimés, veulent se venger l'un de l'autre. Rien que de très ordinaire, en somme.  
Le train s'arrête. Il ne me reste plus qu'un quart d'heure à vivre.  
Voici le dernier virage. Je vois la maison, blanche comme les autres. Il me reste encore le temps de compter jusqu'à vingt.  
Moi, aux côtés de ma tante, je lui ferai de la main, un au revoir, pendant que mon cœur battra à grands coups, je sais, j'ai appris, qu'ici, il ne faut rien exprimer.

Silence. Un silence abominable, troublé seulement par le bruit des couverts. Mon oncle et ma tante ne se parlent pas. Ce n'est pas un couple, c'est un ménage, et un ménage sans enfant.

Cela était le sentiment du malheur.  
Plus tard, je connus celui de la révolte et de la colère, mais.. j'étais bien décidé à construire mon bonheur.

Un bonheur réduit en miette.

Douze années ont passé. C'était un samedi. Il faisait encore froid. Dans Paris, le printemps était invisible. Le temps s'est écoulé.  
La maison dort encore quand je me glisse dans le jardin. La rivière scintille sous le léger brouillard, les pelouses portent la rosée de la nuit. La lune semble m'accompagner dans cette danse, elle baigne la maison blanche et le parc dont nous connaissons chaque secret.

Je me méfie de moi, je vis sur mes gardes. J'essaie de penser le moins, d'atteindre l'heure suivante pour ainsi arriver à une place qui ne soit pas cernée par le vide.

J'allais d'une pièce à l'autre dans l'univers de l'appartement, comme aurait marché dans Paris un être seul à savoir l'imminence de la fin du monde. La fin du monde : ta mort. Et dans le même temps, j'éprouvais à quel point le monde allait continuer sans toi.  
Pourtant j'accomplissais les gestes nécessaires. Comment pouvais-je être semblable à ce que j'avais été ? Je me regardais dans la glace, comme doit le faire un jeune homme heureux. Non, rien était inscrit sur mon visage. La peine le marquerait plus tard, mais il exprimait encore le bonheur passé.

Parfois, j'allais vers la fenêtre, je regardais les maisons, les gens qui passaient, les voitures qui se rangeaient. Je m'étendais au pied du lit, je souriais, j'étais plutôt heureux en cet instant, puisque tu étais là.  
Cependant, demain était barré. Toutes mes pensées se heurtaient au même mur, une impasse.

L'issue était là, elle était ce qu'on appelle fatale.


End file.
